marioluigifandomcom-20200216-history
Mario
This is the remake of 1st installment in the Mario & Luigi series, Mario & Luigi Superstar Saga and the sixth installment overall. Like the original there is an extra mode included. In the GBA version of Superstar Saga the arcade Mario Bros. can be played. The DX version has a bonus mode known as Bowser's Minions. The graphics from the game have also been enhanced to match those of Mario & Luigi: Dream Team and Mario & Luigi Paper Jam. Differences to the original *Mario, Luigi, and enemy stats were changed. *Mario and Luigi will now jump twice on an enemy if a solo jump's action command is entered correctly, just like in previous installments since Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story. *The music is remixed to sound more modern (but the original game's themes can still be viewed through music recordings). *The Emergency Guard from Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam is added however the sound effect has been updated so it no longer matches that of Paper Mario Sticker Star. *The Solo-Attack-Command Block is replaced with separate Command Blocks for Jump, Hammer, and Hand-Attacks. *They way bosses explode has been changed to the way the explode from Dream Team and Paper Jam. **Additionally the way enemies explode has been changed to they way the explode from the newer games starting with Bowser's Inside Story. *Many bosses now drop new gear such as Hoohooros dropping the Hoohooros Slacks or Rookie dropping the Rookie Badge. *Accessories can now be obtained throughout the entire game and not just from Professor E. Gadd. *When Mario and Luigi reach the second section of the BeanBean Grasslands for the first time, they find Captain Goomba and Minion Quest is unlocked. In the original, nothing happens. *Advanced Bros. Attacks are now separately selected and are now Super versions and cost more or less Bros. Points to use. **Aditionally instead of the Advance logo appearing when learning this move, a Lightbulb appears above the Bro's head. **Another thing is that Luigi comes up with all his own advance moves unlike the original where he only just thought of the Cyclone Bro's Advance. *Mario & Luigi now make sounds whenever they are hit in battle as well as during Bros. Attacks. *The level of an enemy is now displayed next to their name when targeting them. *The game now has a lot of new features due to the added second screen. *Mario & Luigi's passports showing their level and stats are displayed in battle. *A tutorial for attacks is displayed in battle similar to the one in Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam. *In the overworld, the touch screen can be used to switch between moves like the High Jump or the Spin Jump. *The player can also press a button on the touchscreen to display a map where they can also put markers. *During the Guffawha Monster's Minigame, the boss music only plays during the mini game. In the original, the boss music continued playing until the Monster disappeared. **Additionally the Monster now poofs away, in the original, he fades away. *The Hammer tutorial taught by the Hammerhead Bros. has been slightly altered. Instead of practicing Hammering on Sledge and Defense on Mallet, it's all done on Sledge also, due to the fact that Hammers can no longer be dropped on defense, they no longer tell you about Hammers dropping if done during the tutorial. *Heart Blocks are present in every version of the game unlike in the original, where only the Japanese version featured them, and are far more numerous. *Similarly to Mario & Luigi: Dream Team and Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam, saving can now be done at any point on the overworld. *Cutscenes can be sped up with R Button, or with the icon on the touch screen. *Mario & Luigi's positions can no longer be switched manually. Instead, they will switch automatically when selecting a move. *Pressing X Button in the overworld will make both Bros. jump simultaneously additionally pressing Y will switch between the bros whenever they're split up. *The line of the Koopa Troopa originally telling the player about switching places was changed to inform about this mechanic. *Pressing Start now opens the suitcase instead of Select due to the removal of Switching manually. *The energy balls in the cutscene after Fawful move a lot faster. *After Mario's Bean Fever is cured and the game cuts to Beanbean Castle, the Beanbean Castle theme plays rather than the Devestation theme. *Blablanadon now informs you about the arrow on the map (which tells you the destination of where to go next) upon taking you back down to the Village. *The menu screen features a guide option, showing how certain actions are performed similar to Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam. *This function is also available in battle via the bottom screen. *The percentage of beans and ? Blocks found can also be viewed in the menu screen along with a summary of the current story (the story summary was viewable in past installments through save blocks). *Like all games as of Dream Team, you no longer lose coins when fleeing. *Also like all games starting with Dream Team you no longer drop the Hammer on defense if holding it for too long. *When Luigi looks at himself in the Mirror after being hypnotised, it shows Mario as his reflection rather than Luigi in Mario's clothes. **Also, after being hypnotised Luigi now uses his original voice. In the original, he had Mario's voice. *The Mine Cart and Star 'Stache Smash minigames no longer have point requirements to continue. Instead, you advance for just playing the games. *Due to the touch-screen map, the occasional regional maps found in areas have been removed from the game completely. *A music option was added. Unlike in previous entries, it's not accessible from the title screen but from the in-game menu screen. It can be viewed with ? Blocks and Chuckle Beans found. It plays songs from both the remake and the original. *Options have also been moved from the title screen to the menu screen. *Four new Warp Pipes were added in Hoohoo Village, at the Mine Cart Platform at Hoohoo *Mountain Base, in Chucklehuck Woods near Winkle Colosseum, and at the start of the surfing minigame in Oho Ocean. *If Popple steals your Hammer. It is possible to make him drop it by attacking him. During this time, the Bro. will need to mash their button to steal the Hammer back successfully. The original didn't have this and you'd just get the Hammer back as the battle progressed. *Popple no longer throws Pink Bob-ombs instead he throws generic Bob-ombs. *Bob-ombs go a tad less haywire when seeing Mario and Luigi. **Adittionally, they no longer attack by running into Mario or Luigi and then exploding, they now circle them and need to be countered with the Hammer in order to stop them. *The time limit to collect ten Hoohoo Spirits in Hoohooros's minigame has increased from 30 seconds to 35. *Clones in battles now poof away upon being defeated rather than revealing to be Micro Goombas. *The attack where the Chuck Guy whacks with it's spear is now countered with the Hammer rather than dodged with the Jump like it's charging attack. The same thing applies for the Elite Chuck Guy. *Boo Statues no longer make any sound when looking at them. *When Mario gets out of the shower after Toad calls him, Mario hesitates before Toad informs him about Peach. In the original, he stomped his head due to invasion of privacy. *The Crabs in the background of the battle with Hermie III are now Huckit Crabs rather than Sidesteppers. *The Swing Bros. no longer has a target to determine the enemy being attacked also, the Advance/Super version now has the bros. drilling on the enemy rather than helicoptering over them. Also, in addition to stealing items, the bros. also steal coins from enemies. *After Fawful zaps Prince Peasley in Bowser's Castle, instead of walking to the other side of the platform, he flies there instead.*"Toadtown Square" was renamed to "Peach's Castle". *Cackletta's Soul now has a new attack, one that involves it slamming her hands on the bros. which must be countered with the Hammer. *In Bubbles' room, instead of the Chateau De Chucklehuck theme playing, the Chucklehuck Woods theme continues. *A view of Peach's Castle is no longer visible from HooHoo Mountain all that's visible from the summit are clouds. *Additionally when viewing through the telescope on the Hoohoo Mountain Summit, Joke's End and Gwarhar Lagoon are no longer visible. *When Dragohoho hatches, instead of the danger music playing, the HooHoo Mountain theme continues playing. *The Bros. HP and BP are no longer fully restored after bosses. *The coin sound effect has been changed from the original Super Mario Bros. sound effect to the unique one used in the M&L games since Dream Team. *The Secret Scrolls can be obtained from the first time you play the game rather than randomly. *When the Beanbean Castle Town is under attack, the devastation music continues playing in the Pipe House. In the original, the Hoohoo Village theme played there at all times. *Many character sprites are apparently derived from the sprites of Mario & Luigi: Dream Team and Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam, causing their appearance to be different with respect to the one of the original game. **Troopeas are bipedal rather than quadrupedal. **The Koopalings take on their modern designs rather than their original designs. **The NPC Koopa Troopas from the Koopa Cruiser no longer wear flight uniforms. **The Toads in Peach's Castle and Little Fungitown are now regular Toads with differently colored spots and vests rather than differing in height and clothing. *The cannon that Bowser gets stuck in during Stardust Fields now flies away upon firing him out, rather than blinking away after the camera pans back to Mario and Luigi. *Cackletta now blasts the Toads with Lightning upon revealing herself in the intro In the original, they fleed the second she attacked. *Ankoopas (The Turtles that block paths) have been redesigned to be Big Koopa Troopas. *Several cameos have been added to the Mario Bros.' House **There is now a trophy from Mario Kart 8 on a shelf and a Wii Wheel hanging next to it. Mario's tennis racket and golf club can be seen on a shelf above and leaning on Mario's bed, respectively. **Mario's hardhat and tool belt from Super Mario Maker is hanging beside the workbench on the first floor of Mario's House. **Mario's Cap is now on the clothing line outside of the house rather than on the coat-stand inside, fixing a minor continuity issue when Mario puts on his clothes. In the original game, his cap suddenly appears on his head once he's all dressed up. **A carpet in front of the Bros.' beds looking like a Yoshi Egg has been added. **A pendulum clock has been added to the wall. *When Mario & Luigi enter Beanbean Castle for the first time, the devastation theme keeps playing instead of the Beanbean Castle theme. Instead of the music stopping when Peach's Castle explodes, the music keeps playing as it explodes. *Boo Cookies from Dream Team and Paper Jam can be brought from the stores in this game. *Bink's design has been changed from his original Donkey Kong-like appearance to that of a generic S.S. Chuckola crew member. *Dr. Toadley replaces Psycho Kamek. *When the mutated Queen Bean first appears, she is now got a toothy grin rather than her usual angry look. *The marks on the maps are now lines rather than drawn circles. *The Suitcase containing Peach's Extra Dress is now Brown rather than Pink. *The destruction of Beanbean Castle Town is now caused by Fawful's Mechawful minions from Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story. *Mario and Luigi say various other things when starting battles alongside the classic Let's a go and Okie Dokie from the original. *Professor E. Gadd's theme is now taken from Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon rather than being a remix of his theme from the original game. *The posters in Yoshi Theater, which used to reference other Nintendo franchises such as Kirby, Wario, and The Legendary Starfy, are now replaced with new posters referencing past Mario & Luigi installments depicting films involving Broque Monsieur, Broque Madame, and Broggy, a Shroob invasion, a Cheep Cheep from Mario and Luigi Paper Jam, and Prince Dreambert. *Princess Peach now pulls her dress in a slightly different way to greet others. Ludwig's boss fight now consists of a single attack sequence, which if successfully countered ends the battle instantly, but causes an instant game over if not unlike the original where it went like a normal boss battle. *Geno no longer explains the minigame, Star 'Stache Smash, with a disembodied text bubble replacing him. This is likely due to licensing reasons, as Square Enix owns the character of Geno. *When Bowser literally breaks the 4th wall, he no longer slides down the screen. This also applies in Minion Quest when all the Minions are there with him. *The descriptions of the Nostalgia Blocks are now reworded a bit also, there's a block robot who gives a description on them like the other types of blocks in the area. *In the secret area of Beanbean Castle with the hidden blocks in the shape of an M, the Beanbean Castle theme plays. In the original, the Hoohoo Village theme continues playing from Beanbean Castle Town. *Upon completing the Woohoo Hooniversity block mini game, a description appears about some research in the original, the game just continued. *In the Hammerhead Bros. cave, the Beanbean Grasslands theme plays. In the original, the Hoohoo Village theme played. *In the cutscene after Peach's plane lands, the Beanbean Castle theme plays. In the original, Prince Peasley's theme plays. *When Prince Peasley reveals that he rigged Bowser's Castle with an explosive device, the Mario bros. freak out. In the original, they don't seem too fazed. *If the Mario Bros. try to exit the Beanbean Castle after defeating Mom Piranha before the discussing about Teehee Valley, the bro. at the back will call the one in the front back. In the original, they could leave without any problems. *When Peach asks Mario and Luigi if they know about Li'l Fungitown, they nod. In the original, they shake their heads. *Mechakoopas replace Mecha-Chomps in Woohoo Hooniversity. **The Mechakoopas in Bowser's Castle (that are similar the wind-up mice in Woohoo Hooniversity) are now replaced with the wind-up mice. *Boomerang Bros. from the original game are now named Beanerang Bros. and are treated as a separate species to the standard Mushroom Kingdom ones (which are found in Minion Quest). They also drop Oho Gear. *The Cackletta clones now switch positions. *The Gritty Goombas and Elite Gritty Goombas create a more intense sandstorm making it harder for you to see. *Mario and Luigi are now able to swim high while underwater. *Rather than Gwarhar Lagoon's music playing after the S.S. Chuckola moves out of Teehee Valley and into the ocean and crashes, no music plays. *Cheep Cheeps and Puffer-Cheeps are replaced by Spiny Cheep Cheeps with the same behavior and fill the role of both enemies. *Several enemies that had duplicate names but different palette and stats have been renamed to be "Elite" versions, much like to what Elite Troopea was to Troopea. These include Elite Pestnuts, Elite Chuck Guy, Elite Gritty Goomba, Elite Dry Bone, and Elite Limbo Bro. *Mushrooms now heal 30 HP instead of 25 as with all Mario and Luigi games starting with Bowser's Inside Story. *Similarly, Syrups heal 15 BP instead of 20. *The Fire Tickle's sound effect no longer continues after it's done. *When Mario finds Luigi tied up by Popple and Birdo underneath Teehee Valley the Teehee Valley music continues playing. In the original, the Guffawha Ruins music played after the discovery. *Chuckleroot no longer splits up to show his different colors instead his whole body changes color. **Additionally he moves to the right before going back to sleep. In the original, he takes a step forward. *When Prince Peasley flashes his hair, the background turns all rainbow rather than the screen going all shiny white. He also has a different way of flashing his hair. *The Great Force now resembles the Triforce and gives the traditional item jingle from The Legend of Zelda series. *The hypnotism theme what changed from the Chateau De Chucklehuck theme to the Chucklehuck Woods theme. *In Piranha Bean's area, there is now a sign warning about Piranha Bean. *Bean depressions are now known as bean hollows and now all use their look from the original game's Jokes End as opposed to having unique looks for each area. *On both occasions when the castle is destroyed, you are only able to access it through an end where progressing is possible as opposed to even blocked off areas. *During the second time the Castle is destroyed, rockets are continuously fired on the town and there are gloom clouds on the corners of the screen. *When the Beanstar is returned to it's usual location near the end, there is no longer a barrier around it. *The Invincishroom was renamed to Invincibility Mushroom. *Invisible bean hollows that can be found by Mini-Mario or the Game Boy Player are now made visible. *The photo the Dr. Toad presents of Guffawha Ruins has been changed from the Guffawha Monster swallowing a Toad to the Guffawha Monster scaring the Toad. *Each blend in Starbeans Cafe requires less beans, from 25 (25 for single bean, 15/10 for two beans) to 10 (10 for single bean, 6/4 for two beans), and the stat boosts given are reduced by half. *There are now only two save files instead of three much like all past installments starting with Partners in Time. *Magikoopas and the Koopalings are now given voice clips. *Cackletta's soul is now larger than in the previous version; has a blue jewel on her forehead; has light yellow eyes instead of darker yellow, bloodshot ones; has arms that are now color coded to match the elements they use, and is now a 3D model instead of a 2D sprite (as with Shiny RoboBowser from the previous game). *When low on health Cackletta's entire body turns bright red, the eyes and heart turn green, and the jewel becomes gray. *Unlike the original and even past instalments, Defense is increased while Tripped possibly because they're in a vulnerable state (this doesn't happen with Dizziness). *The Chuckola Bounce now has an actual timer rather than a Winkle moving to the right on the bottom of the screen. *The Winkle Card is now a Winkle Shell rather than an actual card. *Heavy G and Light G now only affect counterattacks. *After defeating the first Laser Snifit in the entrance of Woohoo Hooniversity, you will be given the Jumping Boots a new accessory that allows you to jump normally even when affected by Heavy G and Light G and/or when carrying a KO'D Bro. *When Popple is beaten in a battle with him and Rookie, Rookie shouts out "BOSS! NOOOOOO!" *The Rocks that can be broken by Hammers have had their colors changed. **The Brown Rocks (the ones that can be broken with any Hammer) are now Black Rocks (which is the same color as the Ultra Hammer Rocks in the original). **The Gray Rocks (the ones that can be broken with at least the Super Hammer) are now Silver Rocks. **The Black Rocks (the ones that can be broken only by the Ultra Hammer) are now Gold Rocks. *The ground during the final battle now has a design of Cackletta's grin. *Cackletta raises her index finger rather than her middle finger when using her spinning fire attack most likely due to profanity. *Trunkle is not seen until his boss battle. *Before the final battle with Fawful, when Fawful mentions Cackletta. It is now spelt correctly unlike in the original where it was spelt as "Cakletta". *Bosses now turn red (or different colors) when low on health, as in Paper Jam. Some bosses now have altered attack patterns or new attacks: *When low on health, Trunkle covers the tree on his head with both hands, making it impervious to attacks. *The Save Albums only name the main area rather than the section of the area. *Sledge and Mallet now inform Mario and Luigi that they've moved after defeating Mom Piranha and tell them to come by. *They are also not in the cave until then. In the original, they could be visited any time after Oho Oasis. *The top faces of Oucher Glasses appear to have happy faces rather than sad ones, as the mad faces on the bottom stay the same. *Clumphs now take critical damage from Mario's Firebrand attacks, especially the Fire Bros. attack.26 *The Water Tickle now has a new voice clip upon being selected. In the original, it used the Thunder sound effect. *The Piranha Plants in Beanbean Airport no longer turn blue upon swallowing water. *Various music has been replaced as well. The music for the Star 'Stache Smash has been replaced with a remix of Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam's mini-game theme, the music for the Barrel mini-game is replaced with a remix of Mario & Luigi: Dream Team's mini-game theme and the tutorial music is a remix of Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time's tutorial music. *Roy Koopa (the first Koopaling to have a Time Bomb his battle) now explains how they work rather than text explaining it for every battle it's in. *The main battle theme as well as the Chucklehuck Woods theme have been extended. *Bowletta's unique voice and roars are replaced with Bowser's growls (that are voiced by Kenny James). *The original game featured a cutscene upon entering Bowser's Castle, where Fawful informs Bowletta about the arrival of Mario and Luigi, and she summons the Koopalings. This cutscene is missing from this game, since in Minion Quest Bowletta disguised as Bowser orders Captain Goomba and the other minions of Bowser to attack Mario and Luigi instead. *The Koopalings are now given a full amount of dialogue since they do not have any in the original game. *The battle music that was used for Fawful in Bowser's Castle (which is Popple's battle theme) is now the battle music that was used for Cackletta in Woohoo Hooniversity just like in the original game's Japanese release. *The Mario Bros. game is no longer included on the menu. *The post-battle screen is now similar to the ones used since Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story (with the flag system rather than numbered) and this time, the player should press A Button to collect the EXP and coins. *The broken game in Little Fungitown now has a towel over it rather than a wooden seal. *In the original, after Tolstar reveals that she won't help Bowser out of the Cannon, he scolds her by calling her a "Welcher". In the remake, this was changed to "Swindler". *In the original, Popple is shown to recognise the Beanstar immediately but in this version, it takes him a while to realise that it's the Beanstar. *After beating a Piranha Plant in battle, they respawn a second later. In the original, they only respawn offscreen. *The Piranha Plants spit fireballs or thunderballs to heal Mom Piranha rather than it randomly healing. *Wendy O. Koopa can clone herself into 6 copies as the battle progresses and not just 4. **Additionally her and Lemmy can move around to confuse you like Cackletta. *The Info Center now holds records for certain achievements such as the amount of ? Blocks hit, enemies beaten, attacks dodged, etc. and you can get some useful rewards which range from coins to items to gear to badges and even to music records. In the original, the Info Center Guy would just sell info for 100 Coins (by info meaning hints about what to do next to progress the story). *Enemies that are resistant to certain attacks now take a lot less damage unlike the original where they only take one damage from said attacks. *The game can now be saved after defeating the Final Boss. *A few new ? Blocks have been added (mainly in big spaces with nothing there) all of which contain recorders for music. *The Game Boy Horror SP now only applies to the bro who has it equipped, rather than affecting both regardless of who has it equipped. The bro who doesn't have it equipped now can only force a rare drop through a Bros. attack, or countering a counterattack caused by a Bros. attack. *Each area has a unique stamp when the game is saved, whereas in the original, there was only one stamp. For example, Peach's Castle has a mushroom stamp whereas the Koopa Cruiser has Bowser's head as a stamp. *The monitor that Bowletta uses to communicate with the heroes in Beanbean Castle is now a Nintendo 3DS (blue the first time and pink the second time), rather than the original game's Game Boy Advance. *In the original all the Time Bombs had 8 turns for each Koopaling but in the remake, the turns vary. 9 for Roy, 7 for Wendy, and 5 for Larry. *The Time Bomb explodes after the Koopaling's defeat rather than fleeing. *When getting a game over, an arrangement of the classic death jingle can be heard, while in the original game, there is no music. *The final shirt design Harhall asks for is Orange with a Star. In the original, it was Brown with a Star. *Princess Peach is no longer dropped in the center of the platform from the Clown Car when Bowletta thinks she's a fake. *The Invisible Blocks now have glows in the area indicating that they're there. *Mario and Luigi can now walk while stacked with the Spin Jump and High Jump. *Dr. Mario sound effects are added when fighting Viruses in Woohoo Hooniversity. *When the Time Bob-omb KOs Mario and Luigi during the Bowletta battle, the music stops, then the same music plays again. In the original game, Cackletta's theme plays both times. *The Game Over logo is reused from Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam. *Before the final battle with Fawful, the spotlight is more aesthetic and there's a purple background with polka dots and a yellow shine (which is white in the center) around Fawful. In the original, the background was black and there was a white shine around Fawful. **Additionally the Lakitus holding the spotlights have Green Shells rather than Red Shells. *Before the battle with Iggy when the bros. are dizzy if they are hit by something, instead of having to go all the way back up to Iggy and watch the cutscene again, they return to the start (where Iggy was) and continue from there as a checkpoint. *On the path to Guffawha Ruins (the area that can only be accessed by one bro. normally Luigi) near the end of the section, there is now a blend of Hoohoo Mountain's theme while in the original, the whole area until reaching Hoohoo Mountain was Teehee Valley's theme. *The Crabbie Grass is now red rather than green. *The Piranha Bean battle now uses the Beach layout rather than the Grasslands layout. *Some sound effects have been edited *Some of the credits have been changed. *The plane scene in the credits now sometimes has a top view as well. *There is now a Beanish character in Beanbean Castle Town that allows the player to scan compatible amiibo to obtain stamps. It wasn't present in the original game due to Amiibos not existing at the time and/or not being compatiable with the GBA. *In Bowletta's Room, the music of Bowser's Castle continues playing. In the original, no music plays while inside the room. *Before the final battle, Bowletta only breathes one stream of fire in front and the Bros. move to the sides and get ready to battle. In the original, she shoots 3 fire streams. One left, one right, and one straight at the bros. (which the jump over). As she's doing this they freak out. *While they've kept their battle animations from the original game, the bros' tired animations are reused from Dream Team and Paper Jam. In the original when low on health, they did they're usual dance on their turns. *When low on HP, the bros. are shown tired in the overworld. *Bowletta now has purple horns rather than pink (like Cackletta). *Ragardless of the Bros. Speed, during the Cackletta's Soul Battle, they will always get their turn before Bowletta (most likely as a chance to heal as the fight can get intense). *An image of Prince Peasley's Rose can be seen on the sealed door of Bowser's Castle during it's self destruct. *In the present, Bowser is now shown angry and sad rather than sick. *The "M" and "L" on Mario and Luigi's respective caps are now red and green respectively, instead of both being black. Category:Games